Pré-Rencontre
by UNKNOWN CRAZY UNICORN
Summary: Discussion entre Bran et Jojen, avant que ce dernier rencontre la famille Stark. Bran/Jojen. UA. Suite de "L'heure de la vérité".


**Titre** : Pré-rencontre (peu original, j'en suis consciente)

**Auteur** : Une irlandaise très sympathique du nom d'Hibbah. Vous pouvez trouver tous ses écrits sur son Tumblr : dukeofdope .tumblr . com (enlevez les espaces)

**Traductrice** : Unknown Crazy Unicorn

**Rating** : K+

**Catégorie** : Romance, Univers Alternatif

**Couple** : Bran Stark/Jojen Reed

**Avertissements** : Relation entre deux garçons, alors homophobes, passez votre chemin. Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "L'heure de la vérité" pour comprendre ceci. Il s'agit de sa suite, c'est donc logique.

**Disclaimer** : Personnages au grand George R.R. Martin.

**Notes** : Un mois après ma précédente traduction, je suis de retour. La fin de mes examens est arrivée, j'ai reçu les résultats (très mauvais, d'ailleurs, je n'ai eu qu'une mention "bien", et je suis passée à 0,5 points de la mention "très bien"). La suite (et fin) de mon OS "Man on the moon" devrait arriver également (je devais la poster il y a trois semaines, mais après un bug de mon ordi, tout a été entièrement supprimé, j'ai donc été plutôt découragée). Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Il faut qu'on arrête de faire ça » annonça Bran à Jojen, alors qu'ils se rendaient à l'arrière du collège, derrière la cafétéria. C'était assez stupide de leur part de continuer de traîner dans le même lieu qui les avait mis dans toute cette histoire.

« Tu vas te détendre, oui ? Sourit Jojen. Je ne t'avais pourtant pas entendu te plaindre la semaine dernière. En plus, c'est juste de l'EPS, c'est pas comme si tu en faisais vraiment. »

Il aida Bran à sortir de son fauteuil roulant et à le poser sur leur banc habituel, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de s'allumer un joint.

Bran regarda Jojen inhaler, avant de doucement expirer, renversant légèrement sa tête en arrière avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il proposa le joint à Bran, comme il le faisait toujours, et comme à son habitude, ce dernier le refusa.

« Écoutes, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essayerais pas, et verrais si ça t'aides à te détendre ? Suggéra Jojen, après la déclinaison de Bran. Je peux t'assurer que tu es terrifié pour demain, ce qui est ridicule depuis que je t'ai dit à propos des rêves que j'ai eu. »

Bran leva les yeux au ciel. « Ah ouais, t'as rêvé de cette meute de chiens sauvages venant sauver ta vie. Bien sûr que cela signifie que rencontrer ma famille se passera bien. »

D'habitude, Bran pensait que les rêves de Jojen étaient amusants, mais il n'avait jamais mis beaucoup de foi en eux, et ce n'était pas un sujet de plaisanterie. Il avait espéré que Jojen ne serait pas stupide au point de croire que ce qu'il rêvait était le futur, mais basé sur ce qu'il venait juste de dire, ça semblait être le cas.

Ils étaient tellement foutus pour demain.

« Je sais avec certitude que mes rêves sont réels. Ils m'ont dit que toi et moi, nous serons ensemble » s'exclama-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« T'es sérieux ? » Bran se mit à rire, puis se pencha vers Jojen. « Je pensais que c'était une phrase toute prête que t'avais juste dit comme ça. »

« Eh bien, ça l'était pas » murmura-t-il, son visage commençant à rougir. C'était étrange de le voir si embarrassé à propos de l'un de ses rêves, lui qui était d'habitude plutôt confiant.

Bran se pencha vers lui, et pressa ses lèvres sur la bouche de Jojen. Le voir embarrassé était un fait arrivant rarement, et il voulait s'en souvenir.

Jojen tourna alors sa tête, entoura Bran avec un de ses bras, puis couvrit sa bouche avec la sienne.

Embrasser Jojen était juste la meilleure chose que Bran ait pu faire dans sa vie. Il avait un goût sentant la fumée, celle du joint, qui n'était pas aussi déplaisante qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Il entremêle ses doigts dans les cheveux de Jojen, et le tire plus près de lui. Celui-ci était à bout de souffle, essoufflé, et l'embrassa à nouveau, encore plus fort qu'avant.

Bran posa son autre main sur la joue de Jojen, et l'embrassa encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le tire contre ses genoux, le tenant près de lui, juste un instant.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ils reprirent tous les deux leur souffle, et la peau de Bran brûlait avec un sentiment de désespoir. Il pensa qu'il pouvait s'agir de l'amour. Il pouvait sentir ses joues rougies, et le regard de Jojen, qui souriait avec une satisfaction perceptible sur son visage.

La sonnerie retentit, et Jojen aida Bran à se remettre dans son fauteuil roulant. « N'oublie pas. Pour demain. » lui rappela-t-il, avant de se diriger vers sa salle de cours.

Le jour suivant, Bran était assis sous le porche de sa maison, jouant nerveusement avec un fil de sa chemise. Il avait prévenu Jojen la veille de ne rien faire de bizarre, et il lui avait assuré qu'il n'en ferait rien, mais Bran était capable de dire que quelque chose allait mal tourner. Il pouvait le sentir.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit une voiture s'arrêter devant la maison. C'était Jojen. Bran le regarda, alors qu'il prenait son temps pour en sortir. « Oh non » fut tout ce que Bran put penser. Parce que même s'il portait un costume, comme il le lui avait dit, ses cheveux étaient couverts de feuilles de laurier.

« On est foutus » se dit-il rapidement à lui-même.

* * *

Précision : j'ai pris la liberté de modifier certains "Bran" ou "Jojen", par "ce dernier", "celui-ci", car les Anglais ont tendance à faire beaucoup de répétition. Merci d'avoir lu ! Toutes les reviews sont transmises à l'auteur, n'hésitez pas. Et à la prochaine, pour une nouvelle traduction.


End file.
